RaVaughn - Best Friend
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: Puckleberry short story based off R&Bs songs. T for language. Don't own the characters or song.


RaVaughn - Best Friend

**I know you got that perfect 20/20 baby**

**No need for them glasses or them contacts**

**So tell me why, tell me why, Why can't you see?**

**Everytime you're kissing her in front of me**

**It hurts, I'm human Baby**

**It hurts**

She stood watching him and Quinn laughing at his locker. She was perfect and everything he wanted in a girl. Rachel couldn't take it as he bent to kiss Quinn on the lips. Her heart was hurting. It hurt just watching them hold hands. She wished she could let him go and just be friends.

**I'm not your fuckin' best friend**

**I've been sittin' on this bench too long**

**While you're playing with these**

**Basic fake chicks**

**And come complaining when it all goes wrong**

**If you open your eyes**

**And give sense a good try**

**I'll be all you need**

**And more**

**Than a fuckin best friend**

"How can she just go back to him like we never even happened?" He showed up at her house angry that his perfect girl had broken up with him for FInn. "Can't she see that I'm the better opinion?" She listened to him rant and rave over the Cheerio while she felt like screaming.

**Was I ever an option on the phone talking**

**2 o'clock in the morning**

**Asking me to fix what's broken**

**Open up my heart and then you stole it**

**Those random times I cross your mind**

**Do I give you butterflies?**

**Cause baby I get chills every time I chill with cha'**

"How do I fix this?" He was asking about his broken heart because once again Quinn was playing with him. She felt for him and she couldn't help but falling in love with this side of him. It was the times he would call her out the blue just not to talk about Quinn but to see how she was. Then there was those days were they would hang out watching movies and eating popcorn on his couch. She would watch him out the corner of her eyes the whole time feeling like she was going to bust.

**Cause' I'm not fuckin' best friend**

**I've been sittin' on this bench too long**

**While you're playing with these**

**Basic fake chicks**

**And come complaining when it all goes wrong**

**If you open your eyes**

**And give sense a good try**

**I'll be all you need**

**And more**

**Than a fuckin best friend**

She was crying on his shoulder, the one person she decided to move on from him broke her. He had did everything he could to break her down. She felt so stupid and used. He was upset with her because she had decided to date Jesse. What was she supposed to do? Wait for him to open his eyes and see that she was all he needed and the he was all she needed.

**You can't tell me I'm crazy for feeling this way**

**And maybe it's the wrong time for love in the right place**

**So while you got me here look me straight in the eyes**

**And tells me everything I feel is a lie**

**Whoaaaaa**

**Cause' I'm not your fuckin best friend**

**I've been sittin' on this bench too long**

**While you're playing with these**

**Basic fake chicks**

**And come complaining when it all goes wrong**

**If you open your eyes**

**And give sense a good try**

**I'll be all you need**

**And more**

**Than a fuckin best friend**

**Who oh oh ho**

**Why can't you see it?**

**It could be me and you**

**I'll be all you need**

**And more**

**Than a fuckin best friend**

She finished the song looking him in the eyes and saw the shock in his hazel eyes. She looked away and saw Santana grinning from ear to ear and Kurt whispering "about damn time someone said it." She felt heat on her face. She shook her head as the room remained silent. She knew he didn't have feelings for her. She should have kept her mouth shut. She picked up her bag and left the room with her head down and tears building in her eyes. She wasn't her diva self right now; she felt worse then when Jesse told her she was just a means to an end.

She walked down the hall as the tears fall down her face. Her vision was blurred and couldn't see as the mohawked boy stepped in front of her; she ran into him. "Sorry." She mumbled and tried to go around him.

He grabbed her arm, "Rachel wait." She wanted to pull away from him and go somewhere she could be alone because she knew what he was going to say. "Rachel?" He lifted her chin up with his hand. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Noah just let me go and forget this ever happened. Please? If you ever cared about me, please?" She begged him. She watched as he shook his head no.

"I can't Rachel, how can I forget the girl who's been my best friend since we were babies telling me she's loves me when I've loved her since first grade when she offered me one of her fathers when mine left?" She stared at him.

"Then why….. all those girls….. I don't-" She was so confused if he loved her why all those random chicks, Quinn, and Santana.

"Because Rachel you're too good for me but if you want me I'll try to be the man you need." He was still holding her chin in his hand.

"Noah I don't want you to change I love you just as you are." She watched as he leaned down and placed his lips on to hers. She closed her eyes because it was better than she ever dreamed. He deepened the kissed moving one hand to her waist and the other into her hair to cradle the back of her head.

They broke apart as the sound of clapping and wolf whistles met their ears. Noah laughed while Rachel hid her face in his chest.


End file.
